Medicine
by Twiwriter16
Summary: When Tyler leaves after accusing Caroline of cheating, there's only one person who can make her feel whole again. Oneshot inspired by the song Medicine by Shakira ft. Blake Shelton


**AN: I was listening to the song Medicine by Shakira and Blake Shelton, and I coldn't help but write a oneshot about our favorite baby vampire and big bad hybrid. Just a heads up, this is rated_ M_ for a reason. You have been warned.**

When I feel like I'm losing my mind, banging my head up against the wall  
What do I do, falling apart, I need a shot straight to my heart,  
No one would want to be in my shoes right now.  
If I want the pain to go away in a second, make it fade you're the only thing that will. ~ Medicine by Shakira and Blake Shelton ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Tyler please! It was one time!"  
"Don't! God Caroline I don't know what I ever saw in you! You're pathetic! A slut! I'm done with you. Goodbye." Tyler said as he walked out the door.  
Caroline fell to the floor sobbing. Tyler had walked in on her kissing Matt. He wouldn't stop long enough for her to explain that Matt had simply been kissing her goodbye. He was going with Rebecca to tour Europe. Her sobs continued to tear her apart even as she felt her heart shatter.  
** ~Medicine~**  
Klaus had been walking in the night, contemplating what to do about the lack of doppelganger blood. He paused when he heard sobs coming from the direction of Caroline's house. He had sworn he was done with her after her friends had killed Kol. Yet hearing her cry, he knew he had to check on her, if only to know why she was crying. At least that's what he told himself as he walked in her house. When he saw her hugging her knees, back against the wall in the living room, he immediately forgot that he was supposed to hate her. He was in front of her in an instant.  
"Love? What happened?"  
Caroline's head shot up. "Klaus? I thought you were leaving."  
Klaus shook his head as he sat beside her. "Tell me why you're crying sweetheart."  
Caroline sniffled as she gripped his hand so tight that he not been an original hybrid,his bones would have been dust. "Tyler. He, he saw Matt kiss me goodbye. Before I could explain he was yelling at me, calling me a slut and whore. He left." She said her voice breaking on the last word.  
Klaus had to suppress a growl at the thought of Tyler calling his Caroline those vulgar names. "He's wrong 're the farthest thing from a slut."  
Caroline shook as he wrapped her in his arms. "He left. Klaus he said he loved me, and then he left. Why does no one stay? Why does everyone leave me? I'm never even the first choice." She said clinging to him like a child. Klaus sighed and stroked her hair.  
"You're my first choice Caroline. And I swear to you right now, I will never you."  
Caroline knew she should tell him to leave, or at least insult she was hurting, and she was so tired of being the second choice, of never being good enough. And she was tired of being left behind. At least those were the excuses she gave herself as she pressed her lips to his.  
Klaus was shocked momentarily, but, never one to let an opportunity go to waste, he returned her kiss, never even betraying his shock when she crawled into his lap yanking his jacket and Henley off. He let her take the lead, kissing down her neck, smirking when she pushed his lips away to remove her shirt and bra. He resumed his assault, never loosing focus as she pulled them to their feet and whooshed them to her bedroom, kicking off her skintight jeans and thong as she did so.  
He let a gasp escape him when she removed his own jeans and boxers by ripping them off however. He thought about asking her to slow down,  
if she was sure this was what she wanted. But one look at her face told him that she needed this, to feel wanted, needed, but most of all, truly loved and cherished. He would never understand how Tyler had walked away from this exquisite creature. He would give his very soul to stay with her. She held a power over him no one else had in his thousand years on this earth. Holding her to him, he loved her,going soft and slow.  
"Klaus." She locked eyes with him, and the thousand things they had wanted to say but had been unable to until that point flew between them then. He picked up the pace, crushing her to him, hands locking in her beautiful blonde curls.  
Caroline could feel herself shatter around Niklaus even as her heart and soul healed, recognizing their true other half.  
Klaus felt his breathe leave him as he lost himself to Caroline. He hated loss of control, of himself, above all. But he never wanted to gain control again, not with Caroline if this was what happened when he let go. He smiled as he came back to earth, holding his true other half in his arms. He didn't know what tomorrow would bring, or even what would happen an hour from now. But for the first time in a thousand years, he did not care. As long as Caroline Forbes was in his arms, nothing and no one could ever hurt him again.

**AN: What do you think? Short I know, but I've been thinking about maybe turning this into a two-shot or maybe even a full story. What do you think? Should I keep it as is, or add to it? Let me know by hitting that little review button below. Also, if you have any requests for any Vampire Diaries, Originals or Twilight stories, let me know either by review or by PMing me.  
;) Mick. **


End file.
